<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartless by lacenda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770630">Heartless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacenda/pseuds/lacenda'>lacenda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos, Pedro Pascal - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacenda/pseuds/lacenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier is ready to ruin his 'heartless' reputation for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier Peña was trouble like you’d never known before. On your first day of the job, he’d mistaken you for an informant. He’ll never forget the sting of his cheek after you slapped him when he offered to trade sex for information. In his defense, he’d never meet an agent with an ass like yours (his words). But after that encounter, he learnt never to underestimate you again. You did find him incredibly attractive and extremely distracting. You wanted him. But you let your pride get in the way of that ever happening. </p><p>Javier had developed a morning ritual for you. His own way of letting you know he wasn’t a total douche. Now when you show up to work, he’d be waiting for you by your desk with his signature smirk and a brown paper bag filled with your favourite pastry. You’d yank the bag from his grasp, telling him to get off her desk with a glare, but muttering a ‘thank you’ nevertheless. You had work to do, they both did. And there was nothing more distracting than Javier and his sinful lips. Steve would always tease the man, arguing about where his breakfast treat was. Javier always brushed his comments off. When they would get too serious, he’d simply tell Steve you’d be a good time in bed and that’s it. Once he got what he wanted out of you the special treatment would stop. Steve would let out a low whistle and mutter, “That’s heatless Javi.” And Javier knew it too. But he couldn’t let people know that he had gone and caught feelings.</p><p>The workday had finally come to end. Another boring day sitting at your desk filling out paperwork had left you feeling tense and fatigued. A glass of wine, a bubble bath, and thinking about a certain DEA agent should do the trick. You’d almost made it out the door when your name was called by your two partners. “What do you two want? I’m done for the day.” You groan turning around to face the pair. They both wore the same troublesome look on their faces. “We’re going to the bar.” Steve tells you, “And you’re coming with us.” Javier adds, his tongue swiping over his lips making you take notice. </p><p>That was how you ended up at the bar and ditching your bubble bath plans. The music was fine, the whiskey in your glass made it tolerable. Steve had ditched Javi and you at the bar to dance with his wife, and that was more than 15 minutes ago. You’d spent the whole time sipping on your drink wondering if you’d actually have the guts to sleep with Javier. It seemed like more heartache than it was worth for you. A girl had come up to him almost as soon as the group had arrived. But he waved her off and offered to buy you a drink instead. You had scoffed at the women’s eagerness, but only because you were slightly jealous. </p><p>Javier ordered his fourth beer as he watched you out of the corner of his eye. You hadn’t spoken much in the last 15 minutes and it was beginning to make him nervous. Steve had conveniently disappeared with his wife and now it was just the two of you, alone. Javi never had an issue talking to women. That was usually because he didn’t care what they thought of him, so long as they distracted his mind for the night. But he cared what you thought of him. So much so that he hadn’t been with a woman in months. And while it was driving him crazy not being able to release the tension. It was better than having a girl run out on him halfway after he had called her by your name on accident. </p><p>Javi cleared his throat trying to get your attention, “Hermosa, you want another drink?” he asks noticing that yours was now almost empty. You shook your head causing a few pieces of baby hair to fall from your ears. “No, I’ve probably had enough.” You admit finishing the last few drops off. He had noticed that your cheeks had become rosier and you’d cracked a smile at some of his jokes which you never usually did. Taking you to the bar was the only way to get you to open up to Javier. “You feelin’ okay?” he asks wondering if there was something bothering you. You were quiet, but never this silent. Always burring your thoughts away. Never wanting them to burden others. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired.” You sigh, maybe you should have that other drink. Clearly, the first few weren’t perking you up but winding you down. “I can take you home if you’d like?” Javi suggests now feeling guilty for dragging you to the bar in the first place. He’d done it for selfish reasons, wanting to spend time with you. You pause and think for a moment. You really do want to crawl into your bed and get some rest. “Would that be okay?” you say politely not wanting to hurt his feelings. He nods, sliding some cash onto the table and escorting you to his car outside. </p><p>The drive back to your apartment was short. Javier knew the way to go as he’d dropped you off countless times before. He always wanted to make sure you got home safe. He wouldn’t leave until he saw you wave to him from the window of your living room. You had dreaded the moment he put the vehicle into park outside your home. You weren’t ready to say goodnight yet. You gave Javi a shy smile as you felt your heart beating in your throat. “Do you wanna come up for some coffee?” You ask finally spitting the words out. Javier’s brows raise as his mind wonders and you slap his arm, “Not like that. I mean actual coffee. That’s it.” You scold him and his dirty mind. “I guess I could spare a few minutes for you.” Javier teases checking his watch like he had somewhere else better to be. In reality, Javi was grinning from ear to ear. He’d never stepped foot inside your apartment and was thrilled that he was being allowed into your home.</p><p>Javier waited patiently in the hallway as you dig through your purse to find your keys. His watchful eyes made you anxious as you opened the door and let him enter first. He drank in the details of your apartment. It was simple, and much cleaner than his own. Javi shrugged off his leather jacket and took a seat on your couch as he waited for you to brew the coffee you’d promised him. He’d never gotten this far before and he could feel his emotions for you boiling over the edge. Javier gripped the side of your couch trying to push them down. The last thing he wanted to do was scare you off. But all of his efforts washed away when he sees you carefully walking over to him with two steamy mugs. You gently offer him the mug, your fingers brushing against each other during the exchange. Even the briefest touch made Javi’s heart flutter and he knew he was in deep trouble this time.</p><p>You couldn’t stand the way Javier looked sitting on your couch. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned allowing you to peer at some of his chest hair. He had his arm stretched over the back of the couch, dominating the space. You took a seat next to him wanting to be close but still kept your distance. You both sipped your drinks in silence, occasionally stealing looks from one another. It suddenly began dawning on you as you sensed the tension in the room that maybe Javier was expecting something from you. He was watching you intently. His gaze burned your skin. It felt good, but what was the consequence of getting what you wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry if you thought maybe something would happen.” You speak breaking the silence. Javi choked on his coffee at your honest approach and shook his head as he tried to recover. “Don’t worry I don’t want you like that” Javier explains putting his mug down trying to reassure you that he wasn’t going to use you. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>The noise accidentally slips through your mouth. You had a suspicion, but finally hearing it from the man himself that he didn’t like you that way solidified it in your mind. Javier almost jumps out of his seat when he sees the disappointment wash over your face. He’s confused at your response, he thought he was trying to make you feel better, but it was clear that had no idea how you were feeling. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that! I do want you. I just um – didn’t know you felt the same way” Javier stutters out taking your hand in his. He was trying to hold onto you just in case he’d already lost you.  “You do?” you reply wide-eyed, still not even sure what Javi was really admitting. “Of course, I do Cariño. You just made it very clear when we first met that you weren’t interested.” He explains his brown eyes staring into yours trying to find any sign of disgust, but all he saw was admiration. </p><p>You bite back a smile as you remember the memory. It seemed that your strategy to hide your feelings had worked too well.  “You have a certain reputation for being trouble Javi, I was trying to protect myself.” You explain squeezing his hand in yours, reminding him that you were still there with him. You had been warned countless times by other women around the office that Javier was bad news, but that hadn’t stopped you from feeling the way that you did. “Fuck that. I’d give up everything for hermosa.” Javi admits, his voice deepening from his serious tone. </p><p>“Kiss me then.” You ask boldly. You’d wasted enough time already. Javier didn’t need to be asked twice as he pounced on you pushing his lips against yours. His nose bumped against yours as he sucked on your lower lip, encouraging you to open up more to him. Your hands reached up for his hair trying to pull him closer to you. Javier couldn’t contain his excitement as he kissed you. Having you under him gasping for more was his new favourite thing. Your lungs began to burn, and you let go of Javi briefly to catch your breath. He kept littering you with kisses though, the hairs of his mustache tickling your neck. He didn’t want to miss an inch of skin. You grabbed his cheek pulling him away from his assault on your neck so you could gaze into his chocolate eyes. </p><p>“You’re mine now, you know that right.” You smile and his eyes light up as his lips turn into a smirk. “All yours.” He hums moving down towards you pants going to rip them off. You were in for a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>